The American Psychological Association (APA) hopes by this application to obtain a $25,000 NIMH block travel grant to support international travel for 25-30 young US psychologists participating in the scientific program of the XXV International Congress of Psychology to be held in Brussels, Belgium July 19-24, 1992. The Congress, which is the quadrennial meeting of the prestigious International Union of Psychological Science (IUPsyS), is organized by the Belgian Psychological Society under the patronage of the King and Queen of Belgium and the Royal Academy of Sciences, Letters, and Fine Arts. APA is joined in this effort by the National Research Council of the IUPsyS. The APA request has a precedent in a 1988 $25,000 grant that APA received from NIMH to conduct a similar program for the XXIV International Congress of Psychology held in Sydney, Australia.